fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Shiro Dragonway Omikami
' 'History' Dreading that Takamagahara, and by extension the rest of the supernatural world would be detrimental to her child, Amaterasu sent the infant Shiro to live on Zeltar, where he is found in the Ise Grand Shrine by Dragonway Shinobi. Initially unbeknownst to Shiro himself, many dwellers of the supernatural world have all been aware of his existence, and seek either to challenge him, kill him, or to convince him to join their allegiance, much to Shiro's own dismay. Because of this, Shiro has come in contact with many of the creatures of the supernatural world 'Appearance' Shiro is a 17-year old high school student of average height with red hair, with two short locks of hair behind his head, and heterochromia. His left eye is a doe-brown color, while the right eye is a yellow-orange sun-like shade. After he unlocks his full power and makes peace with himself, his right eye gains a brownish hue. Initially, he is noted for having a innocent face, but later adopts a more stern look, and gains a more muscular and toned build. His common attire is a Blue Jacket, White Undershirt, White pants, and brown dress shoes. However, Shiro wears Black Pants in the 2nd Arc 'Personality' Despite this gentle demeanor, Shiro hides and suppresses a great amount of rage that was a result of being Hunted down. This hidden fury finally manifested itself when Shiro transformed into the first stage of his solar evolution against Alejandro. When his rage was fully unlocked, he became a person of pure overwhelming fury with murderous tendencies. Overtime, Shiro's personality has changed to that of a neutral loner, constantly wanting to be left out of the Supernatural. However, this behavior is often challenged due to the presence of the many people who have interacted with him. When around his family and allies, Shiro shows an honorable and gentle spirit from time to time, and maintains an adamant desire to protect the people around him. Shiro is also shown to be a rather vengeful and wrathful person; characteristics often seen in Gods and Buddhas. He is perfectly willing to bring great pain and suffering to whoever wronged him or his family without hesitation. Such cases include bisecting The Elementatin Imbued Ragnarok for trying to kill his Friends. Ragnarok himself became traumatized after his loss against Shiro, and suffered through great pangs of terror while he was sealed in Cocytus. Another case was the Evil Norse God Loki who threatened Shiro's life out of a need to prove his superiority, which ended up with Shiro stabbing Loki in the back with Fenrir's fangs. In both cases, Shiro was nearly close to killing Ragnarok and Loki, and was only stopped from doing so when he was interrupted by Asia and Angel Blood; respectively. Despite the drastic change in his behavior, Shiro retains his compassionate nature, his uneasiness when getting involved in social situations, and his unawareness of well-known sayings, often taking things rather literally out of context. On the other hand, he adopts a brutal and serious nature and is an utterly ruthless individual in battle. He often tortures his enemies with humiliation, but will inevitably seek to destroy them in the end. He is also prone to thinking of clever strategies on the fly, a habit that has so far shown to be in his favor. During battle, Shiro adopts a silent nature, rarely uttering a single word to his opponents. He often immerses himself in his own thoughts on how to keep the battle to his advantage. Shiro is shown to have no qualms in forming brief alliances with beings that were against him in the past. He (with the help of the Yamata-no-Orochi) was able to successfully convince the N-G Shiro, Vulgen, and the Reionyx to briefly assist him in his ongoing struggle against Amenominakanushi, the first Kami of Shintoism. Even Mordred, the leader of the Kaizorgian, aligned himself with Shiro, but with the original intention of wanting to know why the Excalibur Tantra chose Shiro's will over his; though earlier on, Mordred had sent his team members Lance and Raikiri to help Drake in his fight against Amenominakanushi. In his free time, Shiro occasionally watches the Sun disappear into the night; an habitual activity he retained from his childhood. 'Statistics' Tier: At least High 6-C, likely 'far higher '| at least '4-B '| '4-A '| '''High 4-A' | At least '''High 4-A' '| Potentially High 3-A, '''vie continious augmentations | At least '''Low 2-C, likely far higher Name: Shiro Dragonway, Solar God, Child of Amaterasu , Tantric Solar God, Morning Star, The God That Surpasses The Sun, Solar Boy, The Most Terrifying Solar Deity to have ever existed Origin: Aeroga (Solarverse) Classification: Shinto Demi-God with Solar and Stellar Physiology, Transcended Dragonic Entity(with the Paradoxical Tantra Drive) Gender: Male Age: 17 Power and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Master Swordsman, Pyrokinesis, Heat Manipulation, Tantra Manipulation,Solar/Stellar Physiology, Flight, Afterimage Creation(Solar Silhouette), Energy Sensing, Reactive Evolution (Becomes stronger from being damaged), Regeneration (likely High-godly), Immortality (Types 3, 4, and 8), Teleportation (Via Sidewinder), Telekinesis, Telepathy, Transformation (can transform to increase his power even further), Soul Transferal and Power Augmentation (with tantra shiro is able to take to other powers greater or weaker to him and add it to further increase furthering increasing his abilities and arsenal, and he can transfer his soul to Aeroga or Kusanagi use mental prowess of tantra), access to all five Demon Swords, Netzō (Post-Timeskip Shiro is able to focus it from sub atomic level to universal levels) Weaknesses: Initially, if the Sun is either shielded by an eclipse or destroyed, his body is unable to absorb any more solar energy, leaving him nearly powerless | Has the risk of burning out in the form of a induced supernova if his energy overwhelms him | If used for a long period of time, the form plagues him with intense pain and shaves off his life force, due to being a fusion between a Holy Sword and five Demon Swords. Magic energy can confuse his tantra make random things or seizures happen,or just incapacitate him. | To be reached, this form requeres one to go through and overcome huge amounts of stress(both physical and mental), needs to obtain knowledge overtime and multiple near-death(or straight-up death) experiences. If any of the following steps are not accomplished, an attempt to reach this form will either fail miserably or would result in an equally powerful, yet extremely unstable and corrupted state(if the form is attempted to be reached through other means). Attack Potency: At least High Island level, likely far higher (far superior to the likes of Alejandro and base Ragnarok, comparable to Susanoo who is a high-tier god) | At least Low Solar system level '''(as strong as his ultimate Solar form from six months ago) | '''Multi-Solar system level (should be far stronger after training, defeated an augmented Indra with minor effort) | High Multi-Solar System level' '(Has the power of a super large black hole. Consumed the indefinite stars in space, overpowered the First Kami-Amenominakanushi, though the latter was far from his prime. Should be more powerful than before.) | At least High Multi-Solar System Level' '(Possibly stronger than the previous form(?), far far superior to his Solar forms, albe to scare the strongest human and the Ultimate Grim Reaper, is even stronger in his Morning Star '''form) | Potentially '''High Universe level,' '''via reactive power level (Augments the power of his previous form by imbuiding it with the energies and abilities of the Five Demon Swords, the Kusanagi, Drake and the Yamata-no-Orochi, is comparable to '''Anti-Solar God!Amenominakanushi, '''caused tremors throughout the whole Supernatural World by utilizing his strongest attack) | At least '''Universal level+', likely far higher Range: Varies Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ '''with the same level of reaction speed (was able to dodge numerous of fast flying attacks, but could not keep up with Amenominakanushi's speed) | Massively FTL+ (Comparable and possibly superior to Amenominakanushi's speed even in his '''Anti-Solar God form) | Immeasurable ''' '''Durability: At least Universal+' '''at his peak (very difficult to kill due to regeneration). Could not be damaged or killed by the Curse Blood or (Pseudo)Infinite Break Strike, which is said to be capable of killing Gods and Buddhas, or breaking the fabric of one reality. Able to prolong his existence by hiding or transfering a fragment of his soul into an inanimate object, or somewhere intact and safe, rendering him physically indestructible, so long as the portion of his soul remains intact. Able to infuse a piece of Meteorium to Aeroga (which is considered to be one of the hardest and toughest alloy in the entire multiverse ), and into the of the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi, drastically increasing the defense and endurance of his Paradoxical Tantra Drive. Tanked through multiple black holes all at once. '''Lifting Strength': Unknown '''(never shown the exact scale of how much he can lift) | '''Class Y (likely his limit, as he had struggle holding a planet-sized sphere from Amenominakanushi, though it is possible that due to the sphere's astronomical power, it may have weighted heavier. Either way, this is the only time Shiro has been seen struggling to hold/lift something after the timeskip) | Immeasurable (He was able to stop the collapsing of the Multiverse) Striking Strength: At least Large Island class '| At least '''Solar System class '| 'Multi-Solar System class '| 'Universal '| 'High Universal '| '''Universal+, higher '''via reactive power level '''Stamina: Godlike | Likely Nigh-Infinite (Fought in the All-Time Entity for 500,000,000 Million years and didn't break a sweat) Standard Equipment: Aeroga, Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi (carrying the soul of Yamata-no-Orochi), Fenrir's fang, Meteorium Infused Aeroga/Kusangi-no Tsurugi , Morning Star Halo, Demon Swords. Intelligence: Though somewhat literal-minded and naive, he is an insightful and serious fighter who is capable of thinking up clever strategies on the fly. (through Constant Enlightenment) Hence why he is ranked as a Combat Genius '''and a '''Combat Supergenius (with the Omni-drive) Notable Techniques: * Super Solar (スーパー太陽): A unique and powerful transformation that is exclusive to Shiro and the various Solar deities, which greatly augments their base attributes. The Super Solar form is succeeded by two further transformations; Hell-Fire/Solar Phoenix Form (which was achieved by Shiro absorbing the flames of Alejandro) and Super Taiyoshin (the result of him fully absorbing the Sun into his body). Later on, Shiro's body was altered to the physiology of a star, and as a result of absorbing a Black hole .via Soul Transferal and Gen Dilution( Aka. Power Dilution), he is granted an astronomical power-up, along with "mutated" transformations that greatly exceed his regular Super Solar transformations. These "mutated" forms are called God Beyond Solar (his new and permanent base state), and Morning Star (gained by him absorbing the red supergiant star UY Scuti). * Instantaneous Movement: Shiro can also perform this technique by snapping his fingers. instantaneously moves from one point to another just by thinking of the location. * Diluting Inferno (shared with ???): A technique that combines both of the Two Demi-gods' ultimate abilities, and is augmented by Shiro and ????'s individual powers, rendering the attack even more lethal. * Dragon Lotus '''(龍 蓮): A Technique Solely dependent on your determination and Emotional Spectrum, which shoots out a dragon (size varies on emotion or in crisis state) that grows larger as it travels in length and width. '''Feats: * Disintegrated Alejandro, The Phoenix god and former King of the Planet Zeltar. * Bisected Ragnarok, and would have destroyed him if not for him Absorbing the Tantra Orbs. * Successfully defeated Fenrir by ripping out one of his fangs, which are said to be able to kill even the most powerful beings, including Gods. Overpowered the Norse God Loki by stabbing him with one of Fenrir's fangs, leaving Loki heavily damaged and weakened. * After a brief struggle, he and the Yamata-no-Orochi managed to destroy Susanoo-no-Mikoto. * Was completely unharmed when stab by the Gae Bulga, and regenerated instantly after being turned him into stone with a Talis Eye and shattered him into pieces. * Fought and overpowered the original Heracles in the Tournament of the Gods. * Destroyed the heavily Sakra augmented Indra, which was capable of destroying multiverses, while receiving minimum damage from him. * Freed Izanami-no-Mikoto from Yomi, by blasting her with the pure side of his solar gen energy. * By transferring a portion of his soul into the Kusanagi sword, he managed to resurrect himself from Yomi after his body was disintegrated from the black hole created by Amenominakanushi, and return to the world of the living. * Destroyed Amenominakanushi's physical body and 'clensed' his essence from the Poison of God and Star Killer. Key: Base (Pre-Timeskip) | Base (Post-Timeskip) | Solar transformations | Dead Star God/Black Hole Shiro | Stellar Transformations | Paradoxical Tantra Drive | Omni Drive Category:Male Characters Category:Solar Users Category:Demigods Category:God Category:Gods Category:Sword Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Immortals Category:Nigh Omniscient Characters Category:Nigh-Omniscients Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 1 Category:Time Users Category:Physics Users Category:Magic Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Angels Category:Yin & Yang Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Light Users Category:Flight Users Category:Dimension Users Category:Holy Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Fire Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Dual Wielders Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Ninjas Category:Aliens Category:Superhuman Species Category:Heat Users Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Martial Artists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Warriors Category:Acausal Characters Category:Universal Lordship Users Category:Aeroga Category:Super Acrobat6 Category:Super Acrobat6's Pages Category:Tier 2